


Comforter

by TheSprout



Series: JO [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Competition, Dorms, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Olympics, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: The night before the team event of the Olympics Yuri can't sleep. Maybe the beds are more comfortable in the Kazakh dorm.





	Comforter

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble for the Otayuri Olympics Week :) Prompt: shared dorm. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

When Otabek hears the knock on his door in the middle of the night he growls and turns in his bed to blink at the alarm clock. Three kinds of people visit after 2 am. Murderers, people with very bad news, and WADA inspectors. The knocks echo again and Otabek is convinced that he is up for a doping test, and he really does not feel like welcoming a stranger in his bedroom and letting them watch him pee in a bottle.

He yawns, adjusts his pajama shorts, slips in his sweater, and tries to flatten his hair as he looks through the peephole. The corridor is empty. He curses at the athletes who find it funny to wake up their competitors. He is about to walk back to his bed when the sounds at the door come for the third time.

It is Yuri, whose blond head barely reaches the level of the peephole. He wears an old T-shirt and black sweatpants, and has put on his sneakers without socks. Otabek frowns when he notices that Yuri is holding his pillow under his arm and has taken his charger with his phone. 

“Victor-sleeps-on-the-Japanese-floor-with-Katsudon-and Mila-is-in-the-women’s-dorm-I’m-alone-and-I-can’t-sleep.”

“What?”

“I know you’ve got a room for yourself, you’re the only male figure skater from Kazakhstan.” 

“Yuri you can’t-“

But Yuri has already sneaked under his arm between him and the door and entered the room, kicking off his shoes and dropping his pillow on Otabek’s bed. He could have taken the other twin bed, that is still clean without a wrinkle on the cover, but before Otabek can move, Yuri has climbed in his bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Yuri…”

Otabek hesitates but cannot bring himself to use the second bed. He sits on the mattress next to Yuri. Only a few strands of blond hair are visible on the pillow. He pulls the blanket to see Yuri’s face. 

“I miss my cat.”

“Am I supposed to sleep at the end of the bed to pretend I’m your cat?”

Yuri moves to give Otabek space to lie down next to him. In the time Otabek needs to take off his sweater, Yuri has plugged in his phone and taken off his sweatpants. 

Otabek knows he should not let Yuri settle in his bed. He could get in trouble because Yuri is still supposed to be under Yakov’s responsibility, and Yuri has a competition tomorrow, he should have been sleeping for hours already.

Yuri has curled up to scroll down the #cat tag on Instagram. Otabek looks at him silently. It could look like Yuri is about to sleep, but his eyes roam on the screen without seeing it. He is chewing on his nails absentmindedly and struggles to stay still, rubbing his feet together and breathing unevenly. 

Otabek turns off the light, lies down behind Yuri and takes his phone from his hands to put it on the nightstand. Yuri does not protest. 

“What’s on your mind?” Otabek asks when Yuri remains silent.

“I can’t sleep.”

Otabek slides his arms around Yuri and pulls him closer. His tiny body is tense, and he does not relax to let Otabek hug him. 

The nose in his blond hair, Otabek cannot help but think that yes, sometimes it seems that Yuri is a bit too young to be bothered with such big concerns. It is not the first international competition Yuri does, and over the years he has learned to deal with the stress, but tomorrow’s skate is not like the others.

Otabek does not have to skate for the team event, because Kazakhstan only has three figure skaters in its Olympic team, and it is not enough to qualify. Yuri however has been designated to skate both the short program and the free skate for Russia, which means that at seventeen, he is in charge of a quarter of the points of one of the favorite teams of the games. 

“If I fail a normal skate I just have to listen to Yakov’s bullshit about how I’m a brat and I should’ve worked harder… But if I fail this I take everybody down with me.”

“You won’t fail.”

“What if I fall and everybody hates me?”

“Nobody will hate you, it’s a team event, everybody supports each other.”

“I’m not stupid, I know they expect me to bring a lot of points…”

“They just want you to do your best.”

“What if I score so low we don’t even qualify for the free skate just because of me?”

“You’ve scored over 300 at the Nationals and the Europeans, you’ll be among the first men anyway.”

“You think everybody knows the Russians are overscored but ourselves?”

“You landed five clean quads, you deserved your score, even Victor said it.”

Yuri shrugs and hides his face in the pillow. The bed is warm and the sheets smell like Otabek. He wishes he could fall asleep there and hibernate until the event is over.

“Yuri… You could go on the ice without your skates and still score over 200…”

Yuri turns to face Otabek. “What if I can’t sleep at all and tomorrow I’m too tired to jump?”

“You’ll take a nap.”

“What if I oversleep and I’m disqualified?”

“I’ll wake you up on time.”

“What if I do a camel spin and I hurt someone with my blade?”

“How-”

“Do you think Plushenko will be watching? What if he watches and I fall and I hit the barrier with my head like an idiot?”

“Yuri-“

“What if my shoelace breaks and I have to go to the judges and-“

Yuri cannot finish his sentence. He has to swallow back his words when Otabek presses his lips against his to silence him. Yuri gasps but Otabek’s hands are on his cheeks and they feel so incredibly warm that Yuri forgets what he wanted to say. It’s not the first time they kiss. It’s not even the first time they sleep together. But it’s the first time Otabek feels so strong against him and it is like his lips are burning his skin. Yuri blinks in the dark and the only thing he can think of is that he cannot remember how to breathe and he feels his mind slip away as his brain shuts down. Otabek’s nose brushes against his cheek, his hands run in his hair and hold him close as he keeps kissing him deeper, and Yuri is falling limp on his chest. His lips are wet and Otabek’s tongue is ridiculously hot, Yuri’s heart is beating against his ribs and his mind is fuzzy like he has had one too many drinks. When Otabek finally pulls back, Yuri feels like all his strength has left his body. He lets his head down in the crook of Otabek’s neck, his eyes closed, his mouth gaping as he catches his breath, and his face flushed to his collarbones. 

“You’ll do great, and even if it’s not your best skate everybody will still love you, you’re not just a score on the big screen.”

“You’re an ass, I was in the middle of talking,” Yuri whispers weakly.

“Sorry.”

Yuri yawns, stretches his legs, and arranges his pillow to snuggle against Otabek. “I hate you.”

“Good night Yura.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on [Tumblr](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
